


UtaPri 7 Minutes in Heaven

by SimiAyla



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: F/M, Friends to Lovers, Kissing, Light Angst, POV Third Person, Reader-Insert, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-26
Updated: 2017-10-16
Packaged: 2019-01-05 16:03:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12193140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SimiAyla/pseuds/SimiAyla
Summary: This is a series of 7 minutes in heaven with the cast of Uta No Prince Sama, I have no specific order I am doing them in but they will be here quickly. There will be the boys from both STARISH and Quartet Night, the STARISH boys will be first and then Quartet Night, then after I have finished all the reader inserts I might do some random pairings with the boysI have put the tags in the order the boys spell STARISH and Quartet Night according to their heights (tallest to shortest) but they may not all be completed when you read this work, but they will all be done soon enough <3





	1. Getting There

7 Minutes in Heaven (Uta No Prince-Sama)

Chapter One (Opening)

It had been so long since she had spent a day with the STARISH guys, in fact, she hadn't seen them in person (off a stage) since their time at school. Of course, she tried to keep in contact with them, but they had such busy schedules and she herself didn't have a bucket load of free time. But last week she was contacted by Otoya Ittki, probably the biggest sweetheart in the group and invited to a 'small' gathering with the group as well as Quartet Night. The day they had planned it for was a day she had to go to work and she almost turned them down, but when she thought about how that might affect their friendship she quickly called up work and told them she had some family business come up and she was unable to work.

She wasn't able to concentrate for the rest of the week, she was just so excited, for more than one reason. She was going to go and see her dearest friends again, maybe even Nanami would be there, but another reason was that her all-time crush would also be attending... Of course, she knew they had eyes for Nanami which did make her feel slightly hurt but that never stopped her from slotting in some friendly flirting in their schooling years. She thought that once they finished school she would move on and get over the high school crush, but if anything the distance made it worse, she still loved him so much. Now, knowing that she was going to be able to see and maybe even hug this human again made her so excited.. well excited and scared.  
She had asked them what she should wear to the party and they said it was nothing formal so just something neat and casual should be alright, even though this should have made it way easier for her to pick an outfit, it just made it harder, she had so many clothes to wear and picking just one thing to impress the one she loved was hard. In the end, she just went with a pair of comfortable jeans and (f/c) top that clung to her body like a second skin, she looked in the mirror and actually started to feel slightly self-conscious, but then she looked at the clock and saw that she should have left by now. 

She grabbed her phone and texted Otoya letting him know that she would be about 5 minutes late.  
'5 minutes late?' She thought to herself as she walked out onto the busy road trying her best to hail a taxi, but they all seemed to look straight through her or already had people in them. "This is going to be impossible, "She said flinging her arm into the, just as she was about to call them to cancel she heard the screeching of tires and a shiny, polished back limo skited to a halt in front of her. She let out a loud gasp as the door opened and immediately 2 hands shot out and grabbed her wrists, pulling her sort of gently in the car. She fell straight into the lap of the biggest flirt in the group Jingiji Ren, her hand was still in his as he leaned over her and winked

"Hello, dearest (y/n)~" A blush spread across her face, even if she didn't want it to. She suddenly felt another set of hands on her and she was pulled into a spare seat that held none of the members, she turned to see Masato Hijirikawa had pulled her from Ren's trap.

"Thanks, Masato" He gave her a small smile then returned his attention to Ren. They began arguing over her, but she paid them to mind and looked around the rest of the car. Next to Masato sat the big friendly giant Shinomiya Natsuki, his eyes widened when she looked over at him and then he reached over and pulled her to stand in front of him, he then proceeded to wrap his arms around her and give her the biggest bear hug she had ever received

"I missed you sooooo much (y/n)-Chan" She laughed a little but still returned his hug. She was going to start talking to hum about Piyo but as soon as his arms were gone she was pulled into another hug by the red-head that sat next to him. His hug was more gentle as if he was holding a fragile glass statue, although she was no such thing you still accepted his hug, when he pulled back he had the biggest smile on his face and it made her so genuinely happy. Her vision suddenly started spinning as someone behind her turned her to face them, it was Aijima Cecil, he was down on one knee with her hand in his planting a small his on it.

"Hello princess" he stood up and gave you a hug, it wasn't quite like Ittoki's but it was close. The car suddenly jerked forward and (y/n) was tipped off balance, she started falling, but didn't even make it halfway to the ground before two arms grabbed both of hers and pulled her into another vacant seat, she looked to her left where Shou Kurusu was now buckling her seatbelt, he did look slightly annoyed that he had to save her but when he looked up and caught her eye his face broke into a genuine smile

"How have you been (y/n) I hear you've been doing some freelance composing"

"Oh yeah, it's been going kinda good, but not many people want my services until they have heard a song I have written before" A voice came from her other side now

"But didn't you also help Nanami write our first group song Maji 1000% love?" She looked over to Ichinose Tokiya, his gaze was steady and held her in place

"I mean sort of, but not really, I just helped her iron out some of the kinks, she wrote all of it I just added notes here and there ... Plus she was half asleep so she probably would have picked up on the mistakes in the morning" She was starting to get flustered with his unfaltering gaze, so she looked to the rest of the car but they had all turned their previously divided attention to her

"You helped make the song what it was," Shinomiya said

"Without those few notes, you added we doubt it would have sounded the same" Masato added

"It was our debut song and we would never have asked for a better one" Ittoki expanded even further...

"Thanks, guys, it was really nothing, and even though I did add some finishing touches Nanami still deserves most of the credit as you know she did write the song" She looked around the car and grinned at all of them.

The rest of the car ride was spent in comfortable silence, with a few conversations popping up here and there. When they finally arrived at the dorms the boys shared, she was the first to cross the threshold, when she did she saw 4 other men draped over the couches in the living area. (y/n) recognized them immediately, they were the members of Quartet Night, she had met them before when they had asked her to compose something for them, it was the song they performed for STARISH when they first met (just go with it).

"Hey guys we're back" Ittoki greeted them. After some final introductions, they started the night, at first it was a bit like a catch-up session all of them talking about how life had been going for them and all that jazz. But then at about 11:30 pm they started breaking out the games like truth or dare and finish the lyrics, then suddenly Ren jumped it his feet and grinned like a madman

"I just thought of a game we can play" Some of them groaned, knowing Ren it was probably going to be a pervy game "It's called 7 minutes in heaven" (y/n) laughed at the idea, so did a few others but people like Kamyu, Masato and Tokiya they just groaned "Oh come on guys! don't be party poopers" He said with a slight pout.

"Ok Ok but there is only one problem" (y/n) spoke up, they all looked at her, some hopeful that this problem would shut down the idea and others hoping it would cement it "There are only 2 girls, myself and Haruka and the only way I can think of making this game fir is if you pull out someone of the same sex you still have to go and spend 7 minutes in the closet with them" A smirk crept across her face and a twin one across Ren's, some of the members looked at her in absolute confusion and others a little bit scared

"Ok that's fair, so if we all grab a piece of paper and write a little code name for ourselves on there and place it in ..." Ren gazed around the room, his eyes finally resting on Shou's hat, he pulled it from his head and put in the middle "this hat that should be fair, because no one will know what each others names are and there is no way to cheat... ohh also lets double the time you spend in there, so 14 minutes" He said giving everyone a wink.

So 10 minutes later they were all gathered in a circle around the hat, some were looking at it as if it was Satan himself and others with eager anticipation. (y/n) knew the likelihood of getting her crush was low... but even if she got anyone else she wouldn't be bothered as she liked all of them to some degree. Suddenly Ichinose, who was very against the game stood and grabbed the hat from the middle.

"I think because you insisted on the game running (y/n) you get to pick first" She gave him a challenging look which he just returned, she rolled her eyes at him and stuffed her hand in the bag.  
(a/n: so I will be doing the boys from STARISH first but the boy's from Quartet Night will also be done, at the end of the x reader ones I was thinking of pairing the boys and writing scenarios between their characters in the closet Also there is no real order to the boys I am literally drawing their names out of a hat and that is the order I am doing them in, so I am just as excited as you are. Aslo the personality of the reader will change depending on who she gets because all the boys are different :p)


	2. Sunshine

Sunshine 

She shuffled her hand around in the hat for a few seconds, as there was no way she could cheat and pick some specific she just wanted to get this over and done with. She pulled out a sheet of paper that was folding in half twice. She unfolded it and it revealed the name 'Sunshine' in neat block letters. She had no idea who would have had a name like this so she just called it out

"Who had the name 'Sunshine'?" No one moved but Ren, he stood and lead her to the closet, she knew there was no way he put a name like that so she just turned when she was in the doorway and gave him a questioning look.

"Well you're not allowed to see who it is until they are in the closet with you~," He said with a wink, then without another word he shoved her with slightly more force than he needed to. She ended up landing on her ass in the center of the walk-in closet, she was expecting a smaller space, but she actually had enough room to take 4 steps in any direction, she moved to the corner so she wouldn't get trampled by her 'partner'. She heard struggling from inside the closet and she was starting to get slightly worried that this was all just some joke, but just as she was about to move from the corner Otoya Ittoki came flying through the door straight into the wall opposite the  
door.

"14 Minutes~" Ren yelled from the other side of the now locked door. She looked over at Otoya who hadn't moved at all, his face still pressed to the wall and it was almost as  
red as his hair. It was then she properly processed who was standing there. Otoya Ittoki, the boy who had helped her write the lyrics for her first song and taught her how to play the guitar, the man she loved. She averted her eyes and blushed almost as red as him. She risked turning her head back in his direction when she heard the sound of movement, he had moved the opposite corner and sat down.

"Are you okay Otoya?" When he didn't answer or move she started to worry that he just really didn't want to be alone with her, but that didn't make sense, they had been alone in smaller spaces heaps of times before now. She pushed her feelings of affection and slight embarrassment to the side and stood making her way over to Otoya when she sat down next to him she saw his whole body tense up, she was unsure of what to do, she didn't know if he would be ok with her touching him. She sat there awkwardly for about a minute trying to think of what to do when she thought to herself if he really doesn't like it he can push you away or tell you so. she tenderly lifted her hand and placed it on his back and began to rub it lightly. At first, he tensed even worse but then he relaxed into the touch. "Talk to me Otoya, whats up? Is it something to do with Nanami?" (y/n) was more than aware of his feelings for her, he wasn't very good at hiding them, he had never been, not even in school. He tilted his head to her, his red eyes looked slightly blown out and conflicted, it is a look she had never seen before.

"Why would it be something to do with Nanami?" He asked turning his body to face her, her hand just sort of hung in the air where his back had been before she lowered it.

"I mean I know that you like her, you have ever since school right? Has she still not noticed your feelings?" He shook his head and averted his eyes, she noticed that now he wasn't looking at her, his pupils returned to their normal size. "Well even if it isn't Nanami you can still talk to me, I mean I'm not going anywhere for another 10ish minute" He turned his head back to her, she gave him the sweetest smile she could muster given her emotionally hurt state.

She didn't notice him move very much, but suddenly his hands were covering hers and he'd leaned forward, planting a small chaste on her lips. It didn't last long but as soon as the heat of his body removed itself from her aura she let out a small, barely audible whine. (y/n) looked back up into his eyes, but he averted them almost at once and began to turn his body away. (y/n) stopped his process and turned his head back towards her, leaning in and kissing him gently, he was slightly taken aback by her actions but soon returned her soft smooth kiss. His lips were soft and gentle just as she had always imagined they would be, the way they moved against hers just made her feel like she was as light as a feather. The passion grew slightly and he wrapped his arms around her body, also making her more comfortable so she ran her fingers through his hair and caressing the back of his neck deepening the kiss even further. When they broke away for air (y/n) silently cursed her lungs for their function, he didn't hesitate in pulling her into a tight embrace, nothing like the one they shared in the car, this one was overflowing with his love for her and she returned it in kind. 

Her breath hitched when she felt his lips gently started to roam her neck, she didn't stop him nor did she encourage it, she didn't know how but he knew when he had found her sweets pot and lightly bit on the point causing her to jolt slightly and let out a gasp. He immediately backed off, letting go of her waist and attempted to retreat

"I'm sorry" She halted his movements again, knowing that she shouldn't push him any further out of his comfort zone she sat between his legs with her back against his chest, grabbed his arms and placed them around her shoulders allowing him the power to comfortably cuddle and snuggle. He seemed to have calmed down slightly and buried his face in her shoulder.

"(y/n).... I really ... I love you, I always have, ever since school" She let a small smile grace her lips and the happy tear fall from her eye. She twisted herself in his lap so she could hug him as well

"So have i. I love you Otoya" At hearing these words his arms tightened around her and his lips attacked her neck again, finding her sweet spot immediately again, but this time he didn't stop, not when she jolted, not when she gasped and not even when she let a small moan pass through her lips, if anything they all egged him further on.

She had been so caught up in his, eh, actions that she jumped almost straight out of his lap when the closet door opened with a BANG behind them. Ren was standing in the doorway, leaning against the frame, with the biggest smirk plastered on his lips.

"See Otoya I told you you'd enjoy it" Beneath her Ittoki blushed new shades of red. He raised to his feet and grabbed her hand pulling her after him, as she passed Ren he raised an eyebrow at him and pointed to a spot on his neck, she knew that there must have been a big love bite there. Ittoki sat down on the couch where he had been before and pulled her down into his lap and hid his face in her neck.

(a.n: righty then that was our loveable ray of sunshine Otoya Ittoki YAY I had so much fun writing this and I am so excited to write the next one... I am about to go and pull a name out of the hat again so wish me luck guys)


	3. Sax

Sax  
She shoved her hand in the hat almost too enthusiastically, she felt around the hat for a few seconds and then her hand brushed a piece of paper that seemed a lot smaller than everyone else's, she latched onto that one and pulled it out. The piece was not folded and read three letter. S - A - X. (y/n) felt her eyebrows shoot up and a smirk came over her face. She turned to Ren and showed him the piece of paper, his face almost mirrored hers as he rose from the couch, grabbed her almost roughly by the arm and dragged her to the closet. 

"Don't be too rough with (y/n)-chan" Shinomiya called after them in the most innocent way, but still she couldn't help the small blush that dusted her cheeks at the thought of ... that. When they were both in Shinomiya locked the door behind them and shouted there 15-minute starter. To her surprise his hands left her almost at once when they were alone, he made no other movements to touch her or hold her. (y/n) turned to face him, his head was down and hands were clenched, he was obviously holding back, she pushed her hands to her chest in an attempt to slow the frantic heart within. She had always presented herself as a confident, cocky girl in front of everyone, and though she was both of those things she was far more self-conscious than she let on, so being alone in an enclosed space with the one she liked made her a little more than nervous. 

She took a few deep breaths and spoke in her normal confident voice, or she hoped that's how it came out

"What's wrong Ren? Lost your charm?" His whole body shook with those words, she knew now that she had to back off or he might break. She softened her voice and approached him slowly as if he were a wounded animal "What's wrong? I need you to talk to me" His head bolted up and his eyes were slightly glassy. He opened his mouth and then closed it again a little bit like a fish out of water, it would have been funny to see him at such a loss for words if he didn't look like he was about to break. Her motherly instinct kicked in and she walked up to him and pulled him into a warm and tender hug, his hands remained at his side, but his breathing hitched and quickened. 

"(y/n) if you don't let me go, I don't know what I might do to you" She pulled back slightly her blush rising to her cheeks again and looked him in the eye, they were blown out, his pupils dilated and now that she stood closer, she could feel the intense heat of his body and hear the erratic beating of his heart. She had taken a few seconds to formulate a plan in her head, well not so much a plan just a few words that might lead to a desirable outcome 

"I'll take that risk" She ghosted her hands over his when she said this and held his eyes with hers, she watched his composer break and it was a glorious sight. He grabbed both her hands with his, pushing her until her back collided with the wall, pinning her hands either side of her face, a leg sliding between hers to hold her still and his tongue shot straight into her mouth. She did not hesitate in the leas in kissing him back with just as much passion. His hands started to wander soon later, sliding up and down her back before one settled on the small of her back and the other twisted around and rested on her chest. This also allowed her hands to tangled in his golden locks and deepen the kiss even further. It was only when her body was screaming at her for oxygen did she pull away and attack his neck and she was the perfect height not having to incline her head at all. While she continued to assault his neck he pushed her up the wall and she instinctively wrapped her legs around his waist, but as he did this she could no longer reach his neck, he copied her however and somehow found her sweet spot within seconds of exploring her flesh. 

"God I love you Ren" she moaned out slightly louder than she intended. 

"You have no idea how long I have wanted to hold you like this," He said ceasing his kisses to her neck and now simply held her against his chest. The feeling in the room changed, it was no longer passion, but affection. "Do you still remember the first time we met?" (y/n) let out a slight laugh at the memory

"Yeah, well the first time I met you anyway" He cocked his eyebrow at her in question "Well when I met you, you were surrounded by that lovely group of fangirls that would always follow you around. I had been in the library studying for the next written exam when I heard the most beautiful sound coming through an open window, and me being me, my curiosity got the better of me, that's when I found you standing in the middle of the courtyard playing the saxophone. It was such a clear and crisp sound and you looked so happy when you were playing it ... I stayed and watched because, a) the music was really nice and b) you were really hot" She finished in a teasing tone, he lowered her back down to the ground and sat down by the wall, she joined him at once.

"Well i commend you for your memory, but I was more talking about the first time we spoke to one and other, not just the first time we saw each other" Ren spoke will kissing her lighting on the cheek "If I remember correctly it was the second practical assessment and they assigned random partners"

"Oh yes I remember now, you were being such an arrogant prick" He looked over with wide eyes, but then his composer cracked and he burst out laughing 

"Yeah I was... because we worked with very different styles" 

"Yup, and you rushed to my room the night before it was due and we smashed it out that night" (y/n) was laughing so hard at the visual image of them both working to in the light of a dimmed lamp so her roommate could sleep and then they fell asleep draped over each other and having to sprint to class in the morning because they both overslept. She had fallen back and was now laying on the floor, still shaking with amusement. She had been so distracted she didn't notice Ren's movements until his head was resting on her stomach. She looked down at him in mild shock, his eyes were closed his head resting in the dead center of her stomach and his hand had reached up to intertwine their fingers. A small smile graced her lips as she moved her free hand to tangle in his golden locks and massage his scalp, he let out a satisfied hum at her actions. Suddenly her hands were empty of both his hand and head, he had rolled over and was now leaning over her, looking her deep in the eye and a small smile gracing his beautiful face.

"I really do love you (y/n)" He said leaning down to peck her on the lips, he drew back slightly and her gaze dropped to his lips.

"I love you too Ren" She pulled him back in for a gentle kiss, it was then they heard the creak of old hinges. Their time was up. They both let out disappointed groans and reluctantly detached from each other and headed for the door. Just as the light hit (y/n)'s eyes she felt Ren pull on her wrist from behind and in front of everyone kiss her fully on the lips. This was his way of saying 'mine' no doubt. They resumed their places on the couch but this time they were much ... closer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, I drew Ren, I had so many ideas bouncing around in my head for this human and it was so difficult to pick just one, but here you go, this is the story I decided on. I really hope you enjoyed it and please don't forget to leave kudos if you did <3


	4. Tradition

Tradition

She had encouraged the game when it was just an idea but now that she had the hat shoved in her face she was a lot less eager. She slowly placed her hand in the hat and swished the papers within around for a few seconds before drawing her hand out. The paper she had picked was slightly crumbled as if it had been wet and then left to dry when she turned it over she saw beautiful brush strokes forming the word 'Tradition'. She only knew one person here that writes with a brush instead of a pen. She jumped slightly in surprise when Ren suddenly appeared in front of her and pulled the note from her hand, he looked it over and a smirk crept onto his face. (y/n) couldn't make another move before both her arms were grabbed, one side by Ren and the other by Shinomiya, she turned her head and gave them both quizzical looks 

"This participant might take some convincing ... and we don't really want you to know how it is," Ren said to her left shooting her a wink. Next thing she knew she was in a walk-in wardrobe that had been stripped bare, obviously to make room for the game, which leads her to think this kind of game has always been on Ren's mind. She shook her head and stood at the wall opposite the door. She heard the sound of struggling outside the door, whoever she got must either really not like her or not want to play this game. She jumped when the door flew open and a figure fell through the door and straight into her body. They caught themselves on her shoulders, she looked down and the neat cut dark hair and sky blue blues. Both their eyes widened to twice their natural size before they awkwardly moved away from each other and averted their eyes. Masato Hijirikawa, the calm and collected man that had first taught you how to play the piano and saved you from .. your family. 

"Sorry ... they shoved me harder than I was expecting..." She shook her head as if to say I don't mind 

"15 Minutes lovebirds~" Ren shouted from the other side of the door. She blushed redder than she thought was physically possible, when she looked over at Masato she saw he had an identical blush. They stood there with an awkward silence hanging in the air between them and just as she thought they would spend the rest of this time like this he looked over to her and began to speak.

"So how have you been these last few weeks?" She internally giggled at his attempt to break the ice, it was better than anything she could have come up with, in all honesty, she probably would have lost her train of thought and blurted her feelings for him out

"Not bad, I went to America for a while and became a piano instructor for a school there, I really did enjoy it" She looked up with a smile that faded when she saw a hint of sadness in his eyes. "I guess I have you to thank for that opportunity, after all, you are the one that taught me how to play" His head shot up and his cheeks dusted pink at her words

"I didn't teach you so much as help you overcome your stage fright," He said taking a seat by the wall, she stood awkwardly for a second before he pats the space next to him for her to join him. She sat down but still made sure there was a little distance between them as she didn't really want to blow her chance and accidentally jump him. "You did more than that, you also helped me stand up to my mother when she came to the school" She heard her own breath hitch with the memory. Her mother had never approved of her fascination with music and told her that she should be more worried about fashion (which is where she worked), she didn't pay (y/n)'s school fees, she made her work and support herself. Then one day about halfway through the year she came barging into the classroom, (y/n) had a seat at the front of the room and she wasted no time in ripping her out of the room by her arm and hair, screaming her disapproval all the way out. Everyone in the class had just been too shocked to do anything even the teacher Ringo, well everyone but Masato, he had moved faster than the eye could see and blocked the doorway before they could leave the room. Somehow he had managed to calm her mother down, convince her to continue her education at Saotome Academy. He had even comforted (y/n) after her mother had left.

"I will never forget what you did for me" Without even thinking she had reached her hand over and rested it on his hand. At first, he just tensed and stopped breathing, or so she thought but then his breathing returned to normal and he twisted his hand in her grasp to intertwine their fingers. This surprised her but only for a second, she wondered how far she could push this and scooted over so she could rest her head on his shoulder. He had the same reaction, but calmed down far more quickly and let his head flop onto hers.

"Your presence has always had a calming effect, one that nothing else in my life has ever had" She turned her head so she could look at him only to see that he was looking down at her with eyes that held a level of affection she never thought she would see directed at her. "I didn't understand it at all, we were so different ... I was an introvert, someone that kept to themselves and worked better alone. You were the exact opposite, you exposed yourself to the people around you doing things for them that I would never have considered. And yet after watching you for a few months, I found that I opened up to you and went out of my way to help you." A small smile graced his lips as his hair fell and covered his eyes slightly, she reached up and moved it away revealing to her the most handsome man she had ever laid her eyes upon. "Those days I helped you learn the piano ... I felt more alive than I ever have" (y/n) could feel her face heat up and her heart starts beating as if it was trying to burst out of her chest. What happened next she would not have expected even in 1000 years, he leaned forward and closed the remaining space between their bodies, bringing their lips together in the sweetest and most tender kiss. She took a few seconds to shake herself out of the shock and kiss him back, unraveling their hands and snaking her arms around his neck deepening the kiss even further. He hesitated for a second before flicking his tongue out slowly asking permission to enter her mouth.

Just as she opened up to him there was a loud BANG and light a white light came spilling into the room. To her surprise, Masato didn't pull away straight away but when he did, a string of saliva still connected their lips even as they both looked to the door and saw the other members of STARISH and Quartet Night standing in the doorway with either smirks or expressions of shock on their faces. Then after a beat had pasted they all started cheering. (y/n) buried her head in Masato's chest, completely embarrassed that they had seen them, he wrapped his arms around her and helped her to her feet. 

They moved back out to the living room and watched the rest of the members play but they paid very little attention as they snuggled in the corner where the other players let them be, and by the end of the game they had fallen asleep with (y/n) wrapped tightly in Masato's arms and his head resting on hers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god I had no idea how to approach this chapter because as much as I love Hijirikawa I was just couldn't come up with an idea, but then I remembered, oh wait he's an introvert so I based the story on that fact and I hope it turned out ok, thanks a heap for reading and I hope I see you in the next chapter with our next member of STARISH


	5. Piyo-Chan

Piyo-Chan

(y/n was slightly more excited about this then she let on, she had never been able to play this sort of bonding game with anyone before and the fact that she could get her crush just made all the more excited. She placed her hand in the hat and shuffled the papers around, knowing there was no point in delaying her result she pulled out a paper and held it over her head, not even wanting to look at the nickname she got. 

"(y/n)-chan~!" She was suddenly knocked off balance as a great amount of weight came flying at her from behind, arms wrapped around her shoulders and a face buried itself in her neck and shoulder. She brought the paper down to her face and saw the nickname 'Piyo-Chan' with a small recognizable drawing of the small bird next to it. She had gotten Shinomiya Natsuki, the man she's had a crush on since her high school years. 

"Come on (y/n)-chan~" She didn't have much time to process what was happening before she felt a warm pressure on her wrist that began to pull her towards the closet and they were engulfed in darkness as someone closed the door behind them shouting their 14-minute starter. (y/n) stood in the darkness in shocked silence, unable to believe her luck, she had drawn the nickname of the man she had been looking up to for years, the man that had sparked her passion for the string instruments and composing for the instruments he played. She remembered the first composition she ever wrote was for the viola and that was after meeting him in the A class.

She was pulled from her memories when a warm hand was placed on her shoulder

"Hey Natsuki" She turned to face him only to see his silhouette "Do you think we could find the light switch?" 

"Of course" They both started feeling around the dark space and feeling along the walls, just when she thought the light switch must have been on the other side of the door, aka outside, her hand ran over the bump that was the light switch. She let out a small sound of victory but just as she was about to flip the switch her hand came into contact with something that was much larger, softer and warmer. She could only imagine that it was Natsuki's hand and her suspicions were revealed to be right when he flicked the light on and they were standing not even an inch away from each other. Her eyes hurt slightly at the sudden change in lighting and she took a second to adjust, when she had she looked up she saw that Natsuki had been staring at her with an expression she couldn't quite place. Suddenly feeling very self-conscious about the distance between them she took a few steps back, blushing and averted her eyes. She looked around the wardrobe, it was empty except for a few warm looking jumpers that hung from their hangers. A grin spread across her face as she went over to the biggest and fluffiest one she could find and draped it over her body, she turned around with her best model pose so she could show Shinomiya

"How does it look? It's fluffy and fabulous all at the same time" Natsuki stood there in complete shock but after a second his face broke out into a soft smile. (y/n) turned back around and grabbed a hat and puffy feather scarf from the shelf and ran over to Natsuki. At first she attempted to wrap the scarf around his neck, but he was standing at his full height and she was quite a bit shorter than him (kinda going off my height here, he is 6 foot 1 and I am 5 foot 4) and struggled to throw it around his broad shoulders, upon realising this she wondered how on earth she was going to get the hat on his head. She stood there for a second with a serious expression on her face, her hand under her chin with the hat and scarf just dangling loosely from her fingers. She was so lost in thought that she didn't even see and Natsuki bent down and swept her off her feet and into his arms, she let out a slight gasp as her feet left the ground and almost dropped the accessories out of pure shock. He shuffled her in his arms until she was sitting on the forearm of his left limb, with her back leaning against his bicep. (y/n) turned her head to face Natsuki and was now very aware of the burning blush that graced her cheeks and how her elevated heart rate refused to return to normal. He had the biggest genuine smile on his face, one that almost stole the rest of her self-control and almost makes her blurt out her feelings for him, but she managed to stop herself just as the words were rising in her throat, and instead distracted herself with the scarf and hat. She twirled the feather-covered string around his neck, not so tight that he wouldn't be able to breathe but not so loose that it would fall if he moved. As for the hat, now she was able to stretch her arm out and plop in on his beautiful blond hair. She noticed that her hand lingered slightly longer than it should have on the soft locks, something that Natsuki also seemed to notice. just as she was retracting her hand his shot up and grabbed it, her breath caught in her throat as he pulled it down to his lips and placed a kiss on the back of it. She felt her blush get even worse when this happened, and when his face rose to meet hers his eyes sparkled 

"So cute~," He said lowering her slightly to place a kiss on her forehead. (y/n) noticed, however, that when he called her cute that time it was unlike the other times he had called her cute, other times he had been unable to contain his excitement, his voice would raise almost a whole octave and he would crush her in a hug that left her incapacitated. But this time his voice didn't move from its normal register if anything it deepened and the gesture of the kiss held a different kind of emotion to his hugs. 

(y/n) couldn't contain her feelings any longer, but because she knew she would stuff up any kind of verbal confession she bent down slightly in his arms and placed a soft, chaste kiss on his lips. Just as she was going to pull away she felt him press against her, returning the kiss with the same innocent intentions as she had started with. Unsure of how far he would let her go she slowly lifted her hands and tenderly wrapped them around his neck, he responded almost immediately and changed her position in his arms. Before she knew it he had wrapped her legs around his waist so she could support herself and he snaked his arms around her shoulders and the small of her back to help hold her steady. The kiss, however, did not become more passionate, it just remained innocent and free of ill intent. When at last they pulled away from one and other they both had the biggest smiles on their face

"So cuuute~~~~" His arms tightened around her frame and made it slightly hard for her to breathe but she didn't mind as long and he was holding her. "I really do love you (y/n), and not just because of your cuteness, but also because your so unconditionally nice and you accepted me and all my flaws right off the bat" She felt his hand start rubbing her back in a comforting and loving way. Still, in his embrace, she started fiddling with his hair 

"I don't see flaws in you Natsuki, I only see things that give you character and make you even more lovable and this may surprise you but I didn't find you at all intimidating, knew as soon as I saw you that you were nothing more than a big friendly giant" She finished her statement by pulling back and pecking him on the lips again.

There was a sudden bang and the door to the closet opened with Ren and Reiji standing in the doorway, obviously hoping to see what the two of them had been up to, but their jaws dropped in complete and utter disbelief when they saw the scene before them. (y/n) was in Shinomiya's arms in a big animal skin coat and made her look twice as big as she actually was and Natsuki himself was covered in feathers that had fallen from the scarf and a hat that looked like it was about to fall from his head at any second. They could gain nothing from the evidence in front of them that said the two of them had done anything naughty and they both looked utterly disappointed.

Shinomiya smiled at her then without putting her down waked out of the closet and took a seat on the couch where he had previously been, with her in his lap, not bothering to remove the articles of clothing that made them both look ridiculous. 

They spent the rest of the afternoon cuddling on that couch and when he was convinced no one was looking Natsuki would lean over and steal a kiss from her lips or attack her neck with light kisses.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my gosh, I drew my cinnamon roll. I loved writing this chapter so much because he is just so different from the other characters, I mean they're all different, but he was the only one I loved before I even got to know his character. He's like my big cuddly bear. 
> 
> I'm about to go and draw the next name, I hope that you are all just as excited as I am and I will hopefully see you in the next chapter <3


	6. Stoic

Stoic

She looked up at Tokiya and gave him a sort of challenging look, which he simply returned and shoved the hat further into her face. She pulled a face at him and lightly placed her hand into the hat taking the first piece of paper that her hand came into contact with. When she unfolded the neatly folded piece of paper she was confused when she saw the word 'Stoic' written over the space of the sheet. Everyone around her seemed to be getting impatient to know who she got and Reiji even went as far as ripping it out of her hand and reading it out loud

"Soo who had the name 'Stoic'?" (y/n)'s eyes had rested on Tokiya's face when the paper had been snatched from her and she saw a look of surprise cover his face at the name Reiji called out. From his reaction, she knew that he was the one that wrote that, but she had a sneaking suspicion that he was going to deny it. She wasn't going to give him that chance.

"It was Tokiya's he just told me" His eyes widened even further as she reached forward and grabbed his wrist, proceeding to then drag him into the dimly lit closet, she even closed the door behind her

"Why did you do that? You didn't know that it was my nickname?" He said heading back to the door, but she blocked the path

"Oh, but wasn't it, when he called it out you seemed to freak out a little, am I really that bad? Do you dislike me that much Tokiya?" She faked a hurt voice and smirked at him. He looked at her for a few seconds then seemed to resign and accept his fate. He moved to the nearest wall and sat down, closing his eyes and breathing deeply. (y/n) mirrored his actions only when she closed her eyes her breath hitched, her brain seemed to be catching up with recent events. She had been having a great night laughing and playing games with some of her closest friends and then one of them suggested the stupidest and most inappropriate game to play at this sort of gathering and she had encouraged it. Then she had been chosen to go first and she drew the nickname of her crush, the man that now sat opposite her, the man that had saved her the first time she heard him sing. 

She felt her face and ears go red, unable to contain her joy at her luck she laid down against the wall and buried her face in her hands

"Are you ok (y/n)? " She peeked through her fingers to see he had opened one of his eyes slightly was now looking her over with utmost importance. She couldn't find the words to express her emotions and just nodded at his question. Another few minutes passed in silence and she had come down from her slight high and now she was starting to get very bored, he wasn't talking to her and was making no move to change that. So she decided that she would let her childish impulses take over. She started rolling across the floor, yeah just rolling, she would roll until she felt the brush of Tokiya's foot then she would go back to her side of the closet and repeat. It wasn't long until Tokiya had opened his eyes and watched her go back and forth with an eyebrow raised

"What are you doing (y/n)?" She halted her progress when she hit his feet again and turned over them until she was facing him.

"I. Am. Bored" She was about to continue rolling but a hand on her arm stopped her and pulled her up into a sitting position next to him, she felt her face flare slightly at the contact but she managed to keep it under control "Ok Mr. Stoic, what now, I started doing that because I was bored" 

"Then let's talk" He turned his head slightly to face her but made no other move to start a conversation, she rolled her eyes and was about to fall to the floor again when he started talking "I still remember the first song you composed for Shou in the first class project" Her eyes widened at this.

"That was quite a while ago and I mean it wasn't that good" She averted her eyes in slight embarrassment. She knew that Shou also played the viola and after talking to him about it she composed two pieces, one that he could sing and write lyrics to and one that he could play with his viola. 

"It wasn't great, but it still wasn't bad, i remember he ended up playing both and even though how you wrote the viola was nice the song you wrote for him was amazing ... when he sang that it wasn't the lyrics that spoke to me it was the music" She smiled slightly, she remembered she spent nights awake at her desk trying her best to string the notes together and make them sound like they fit effortlessly, but in the end there were still parts that sounded clunky

"I'm glad that I managed to do something right while I was in school" She giggled slightly, turning her head to face him, as she turned she realized just how close their faces were, she could feel his breath on her face and his eyes were pouring into hers. She was about to pull her head away from him but he reached out and halted her progress as his fingers grazed her cheek

"But that song is not the reason I love you" It was barely a whisper and if she had still been on the other side of the room she would not have even suspected he said something, but as they were so close the words seemed to surround her completely. She wasn't sure who moved first but next thing she knows was his lips on hers, pure shock stopped her from countering for a few seconds, but as soon as her dulled senses caught on to what was happening she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him closer. His arms snaked around her waist and rubbed small absentminded circles where they rested. She felt his tongue sneak out of his mouth and tenderly trace itself over her lips. She opened to him almost at once and wasted no more time in devouring her. They pulled apart only when their lungs were screaming in pain at them both, but they did not physically let go of each other, quite the opposite, in fact, Tokiya pulled her into his lap and unleashed an assault on her neck. When she had been reduced to a blushing mess in his arms he slowed down and simply held her close.

"I love you for so many reasons that i lost count" She ran her fingers through his hair and closed her eyes as she listened "But the first feelings of love I can remember is when you first heard me sing outside the classroom" Oh yes she thought to herself that was also when I felt it "It was just after a big assessment and I had been moved out of the S class, you came and heard me singing by the lake, and you, having no idea who Hayato was, complimented me on the song, you told me-"

"It is the perfect song for Ichinose Tokiya to sing" She finished for him, she pulled out of his arms slightly looking into his eyes "And I still think that is true" She bent down and kissed him on the forehead. His eyes widened as he seemed to become aware of their physical positions and a blush spread across his face faster than she had ever seen.

"Sorry, this must be uncomfortable for you" He placed his hand under her arms and lifted her off his lap, placing her by his side again. She smiled and placed her head on his shoulder and intertwined their fingers. It was then that Ren decided he would open the door with a heart jumping BANG. He smirked when he saw the two of them 

"Ok lovebirds your time is up" They looked to each other before standing up and leaving the closet hand in hand. 

They spent the rest of the night talking to each other about their time in school and how long they had known about their feelings for each other, sometimes sneaking in a kiss every now and then when no one was looking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Omg, i had no idea how hard it would be to write for Tokiya, I mean i love him to tinie tiny pieces and he is the one that I ship with Nanami the most, but it was just so hard coming up with an idea for it and even harder to keep him in character, but I am happy with the final result and I hope that you are too :)
> 
> I will see you lovelies in the next chapter!!


	7. Chibi

Chibi

(y/n) looked at the hat and in all honesty, she just wanted to grab it and run away, she knew that Shou might kill her when he caught up but it would be worth if she could wear it for even a second. She shook herself from her fantasy and put her hand in the hat, she went for the piece of paper at the very bottom, she thought that if they forced it to the bottom then they would not want to play the game and they would leave her alone for the 14 minutes she would be stuck in the closet with them. She pulled out a piece of paper and looked at it in complete confusion 

"Chibi?" She had no idea who would put that as their name, but it was obvious who was the shortest of the lot, even though he was still taller than her and that was Shou, but he hated it when people called him short, so he wouldn't make his nickname 'Chibi' or would he. She looked up at the sound of approaching footsteps and just as she had suspected Shou stood before her. She felt her cheeks heat up slightly and if she wasn't mistaken there was also a small blush on his own face. He reached down and took her hand before heading towards the closet with Shinomiya following not far behind them, once they had entered the shady space Shinomiya locked the door behind them and shouted through the door

"14 minutes you too" Without the light from the doorway it was dark in the room and not even after a minute of adjustment did anything for her sight. She could feel the cool sweat collecting on her skin, she had always hated the dark, her older siblings had always locked her in small and dark spaces as a kid and she became traumatized over it. She noticed that her hand was now gripping Shou's quite tightly, she was certain he would not be able to feel his fingers, she let go and stuttered her apologies

"S-s-sorry Shou" She went to take a step away from him but as she did she felt something brush against her other hand, it felt hair and disgusting. She couldn't help the small squeal that left her lips and her instinct to fall to the ground and curl her knees to her chest. 

"(y/n) are you ok!?" He called out in the darkness, but she just couldn't answer she was just too shocked. God must know what he thinks of her now, here she was crying into her knees just because she was stuck in the dark and she didn't know what was around her. She heard the shuffling of Shou's feet next to her but still made no move and didn't voice her worries. She felt his shoe scuff her and then his hand finds the top of her head, there was the sound of more shuffling and suddenly she was pulled into a warm and comforting embrace. "It's ok there is nothing in the dark but you and me, and if there is anything else I will kick its butt just for you" She tried her best to relax in his arms but still couldn't shake the uneasiness at the back of her mind. "Here (y/n)" A pressure could be felt on her hand, much like the one that was there when they first entered the room together, only this time it was squeezing her back "I won't let anything happen to you" She somehow felt better and managed to relax right into his embrace. "I'm going to pull away ok, I'll go and find the light switch then i will be right back" As he started to pull away she couldn't help the way her hands tightened silently begging him to stay, how her breath caught in her throat at the thought of being alone in the dark ... again. 

"Please keep talking" She felt his body tense slightly before he pulled from her embrace and did as she requested

"What instrument do you play again? It was some sort of string instrument right?" She closed her eyes and hugged herself, taking deep breathes in order to calm herself.

"Y-yeah the v-violin" She heard him giggle

"When we are out of here and have some free time in our schedules we should get together and do something with the Violin and the Viola, cause I play the viola and it's been ages since I played with someone" Her cheeks flushed at the idea of being alone with Shou in a well-lit area, it kind of made it sound like a date, although she wouldn't have minded that. This was one of the reasons she had taken a liking to him, he would never beat around the bush with someone, he was honest about his feelings and always faced his challenges head-on. Plus he would always comfort her when she was scared or kick someone's ass if they bullied her, at first she saw him like an older brother, someone that couldn't live without, then it changed, even if only slightly. She started feeling more romantically attracted to him, at first she had brushed it off and denied it to herself half expecting it to just go away, but it didn't and throughout the rest of her schooling and even independent years. She still loved him.

"That would be lovely Shou" The lights in the room flicked on suddenly and out of instinct she shielded her eyes from the flooded white light. She took a second to adjust and looked up ahead of her Shou was standing there and beautiful and handsome as he had ever been but there seemed to be a slightly different look in his eyes. He seemed to steel himself and opened his mouth to speak

"(y/n) there is something I have been wanting to say to you for a while" He started approaching her "Ever since school I have had this strange fascination with the way you write your music, I still to this day remember the very first song you wrote in class. At first, I will admit I thought nothing more of you then a friend, someone I could go to if I was having a hard time, but then before I knew it I found myself falling for you. I was going to steal a moment of your time tonight and tell you how I felt, but now is a better time than any." He took a deep breath and now having reached where she sat he kneeled down and took her hands in his. "I love you (y/n)" 

She felt the tears welling in her eyes, but held them back and squeezed his hands tighter. 

"I feel the same way about you Shou" She looked up into his face and smiled. She didn't know who moved first but they came together for a soft kiss, she wound her arms around his neck and pulled him closer and something seemed to snap in him. He crushed her body against his and forced his tongue into her mouth, he explored every inch of her body that he could reach determined to leave his mark so no one else in the group would touch her. He pulled away from the kiss which left her panting and shaking in his arms, and he attacked her neck, scraping the skin with his teeth and leaving love bites all over her neck. Her legs gave out from under her at the attention she was receiving but luckily Shou was still somehow paying attention and caught her before she fell to the ground. When he pulled away he looked her over, admiring his handy work and his touch softened

"I love you," He said with the most genuine smile she had ever seen from him. Just as the words left his lips the door to the closet opened with enough force to put a hole in the wall behind it. Ren and Reiji stood in the doorway with Shinomiya looking over their head at the two of them. Ren smirked as he saw the marks that littered her neck and Reiji just ran back into the other room and started describing to scene to everyone. Shou stood up, dragging her along with him and hand in hand they walk out and greeted everyone with a smile on their faces. They took their seat side by side only this time Shou had his arm wrapped around her in a very protective way and her head rested on his shoulder, over the course of the night she dropped in and out of consciousness because she knew he wouldn't let anyone hurt her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Righty then, sorry this took a little longer then the others but i just had some things come up, but now i should be able get back to my quick updates. I really hoped you enjoyed the chapter just remember that if you did leave me a kudos and i love you all <3


	8. Split

Split

Now that she had the hat shoved in her face she didn't feel as eager to play the game, her optimistic side had thought she had a chance to get the one she loved but then she realized that she was very conflicted on that front, she shook her head and pushed that thought from her mind. She placed her hand in the hat and began to gently drag her fingers over the slips of paper, she was about to draw a random one when she felt a piece that seemed to have been scrunched up before being placed in the hat. She decided that that piece of paper was going to be her best bet, she grabbed the slip and brought it to her face. The word that sat within was one she thought no one in the groups before he would place in there.

"Umm, who had the nickname 'Split?'" She looked around the room, but no one came forward, that was until her eyes rested on Natsuki Shinomiya, he rose from his seat and walked towards her, but something was different about him, she couldn't quite put her finger on it but he just did feel the same. He smiled at her and put his hand out for her to take, Maybe nothing was wrong after all she thought to herself as she placed her hand in his and allowed him to lead her over to the closet. He was ever the gentlemen and allowed her to enter the space first, it was much roomier than she had expected, she could move around quite a bit, but she did notice that the light was off. Before she could turn to find the light switch the massive form of Natsuki appeared behind her and wrapped his limbs around her much smaller frame and his face was soon buried in her neck. The action made her blush and make a small mewling sound but the door was still open and she didn't want to draw any more attention to them.

"15 Minutes" She heard someone yell. As soon as the light had faded from the room the arms around her tightened and she heard a small growl and click behind her

"Acting like Natsuki is so difficult, but i couldn't have them know you were entering a confined space with Sastuki Shinomiya" Her breath hitched in her throat but she didn't fight back as he began nipping at her neck and his hands started to wander slightly, he seemed to notice this and his movements slowed slightly "Not going to call for help or scream?"

"I don't need to, I know you're not evil" It is true that everyone in the room next to their thoughts that Satsuki only existed to make their lives more difficult, but they didn't know him like she did. She had met Satsuki only twice before. The first time had been at the start of their first school year together, she had been partnered with Natsuki for the first partner's assessment. She had finished the composition 3 days before it was due and she had gone to show it to Natsuki, however when she had arrived at his room, she came face to face with Satsuki, now even though she had only known him for about a week she knew that something was up. The first time they met Satsuki had treated her just like he had treated everyone else in STARISH, harsh and was borderline violent towards her. But after she met his roommate, Shou, he told her of Natsuki's situation she understood his actions, and in the end didn't it change her opinion of Natsuki and she stayed close by his side through the rest of their schooling.

The second time they met she had been walking down the street and she just happened to run into Natsuki while window shopping, it turned into a nice little day out, but it went south just as they were saying their goodbyes.   
Four men had approached them and they took a real interest in her, somehow without even taking his glasses off Satsuki forced himself to the surface and warded the men away, he didn't face her when they had gone but simple went back into Natsuki and left (y/n) at a complete loss for words.  
She knew that he wasn't a bad person just misunderstood and a bit hot-headed. So even now as she stood in his arms in the dark with no escape, she didn't feel endangered, she didn't feel scared, she actually felt fine. She leaned back further into his embrace and she could feel his heartbeat sped up through her back and suddenly he was no longer there. She stumbled backward slightly but caught herself before she fell into him. Even though she couldn't see she turned in his general direction and felt around the space with her hands, hoping she would find him in the infinite darkness. Her hands came in contact with nothing but the door where he stood before.

"Natsuki loves you ... But so do i" (y/n) heard his voice from behind her, his words stunned her slightly, they both loved her ... so it seemed they were in the same boat as her.

"Listen Satsuki there is something I need to tell y-"

"If you're going to say you love me I won't accept that because that is just too unfair to Natsuki" He cut her off before she could finish her statement and that frustrated her slightly, she let out an annoyed huff and tried again with slightly more edge in her voice

"Satsuki, it is true that I love you, but the same can be said about Natsuki ... I really do love you both, I understand that to some degree you are both the same person and you are just a part of him that is a little more detached," He let out a growl at these words and she could now hear his approaching footsteps but she kept going otherwise he wasn't going to understand her feelings" but at the same time I understand that you are another person with full coherent thought and you can control the body that you are in, it's not like you are just Natsuki's 'other side' you are also Satsuki the human that has just as many vivid feelings as Natsuki Shinomiya."She stopped to refill her lungs and that's when she could feel Satsuki's breath over her face, she decided there was no point in stopping there so she continued "You are both Natsuki Shinomiya's protector and also Satsuki Shinomiya an independent human. And I really do love both of you" She closed her eyes and tried to focus her remaining thoughts but she suddenly felt a firm grip on her wrist and another pressure under her chin, the last of her breath escaped her as she was dragged up into a pair of soft and warm lips. Satsuki pushed his body against her and trapped her between the wall and his body, his tongue forced itself into her mouth, not bothering to ask for the permission she would have gladly given, he released her wrist and chin and allowed his hands to wander down her body, this also let her snake her arms around his neck and pull him further into the kiss. A thought seemed to come to cross his mind and pulled away with a smirk on his face, he grabbed both her wrists in one of his large hands and pulled them over her head, now that she couldn't move, he bent down even further and started to attack her neck with bites and kisses. He took a second to find her sweet spot but when he found it he abused the spot leaving a large red and purple love bite over it.

"I will share you with Natsuki, and he can share you with me, together we will love you like no one has ever loved you before"

Suddenly the wall she had been pressed against gave way to her and they both went tumbling to the ground, the light from the other room blinding them completely. Satsuki let out another growl and rested his head on her chest.

"Wow seems you two did some naughty things in the-" It was then the speaker who her pleasure dulled senses still couldn't identify seemed to notice the fact that Natsuki was .. well Satsuki. "What happened!?" Neither of you spoke but Satsuki moved back into the closet and retrieved his glasses, then he stood there with his eyes closed for a second before placing them back on my face. Natsuki blinked a few times before his eyes focused on the world around them and traveled down to (y/n)'s form. A small smile covered his face and he walked over to her and picked her up before returning to the sofa where he had been sitting before and placing her in his lap

"Satsuki has informed me of the situation," He said planting a small kiss on her lips and returning his attention to the people around them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my god, its the other half of my cinnamon roll >-<. I really did want to do a chapter that focused on Satsuki not just throw him in a little bit of Natsuki's chapter and then just be gone with him, I did want to show you guys how I saw Satsuki and they way I think he slots in with Natsuki's personality. Anyhow I hope that you enjoyed the chapter and now there is only one member of STARISH to go and then we will be moving on to Quartet Night, I hope that you are just as excited as I am.


	9. ~Meow~

(a/n: sorry that this is super late I just started school again and I had to do some year 12 exams (even though I'm in year eleven *cry*) and everything has just sort of been happening with my life, but updates should be at least daily from now on :)

~Meow~

She had never thought they would ask her to go first, but there was no way she was going to back down now, she had encouraged the idea and now she needs to deal with the consequences of her actions. She's lucky that consequence is only having to go first, she placed her hand in the hat and ran her fingers over and through the folded pieces of paper. She knew there was no way to know who she was going to get but she still wanted to drag this out for as long as she could. It was only when Tokiya gave her a death glare that she stuck her tongue out at him and finally picked a piece of paper.

The paper was a little smaller then the others she had felt, she opened the slip which revealed someone that caught her very off guard.

"OK, who had the name 'Meow" with the squiggles on the outside?" She gazes moved to the first thing she saw a movement in the corner of her eye, and it landed on the tanned and tall form of Cecil Aijima, the man that made you feel truly special.

"That would be me sweetie" He gave her a grand smile and held his hand out for her to take. If there was one thing she knew about this man it was that he never held back when. She placed her hand in his outstretched one, they were warmer than hers which is something that very rarely happened, her hands were almost abnormally warm. He leads her through the room and like a gentleman allowed her to walk in first. The closet was much bigger then she would have thought, if she wanted she could do a cartwheel in any direction and still have some clearance, it was dimly lit and bare except for a few coat hangers that still clung to their supports. Cecil entered the space behind her and she could feel the excitement radiating off of his body, he had obviously never played a game like this before and was curious to see what would happen. (y/n) on the other hand was super nervous now that she was in an enclosed space with the man she had romantic feelings for. She had no problem admitting to herself that she was romantically interested in Cecil, it was the getting it out there and telling other people about her feelings she got stuck on, especially when it was Cecil. He was the first person she had ever been nervous about telling her feelings and simply because she feared the rejection that might come with it. (y/n) was pulled from her thoughts when the lights above her suddenly went black and the space around her was enveloped by darkness. She wasn't scared of the dark or anything but as she didn't know where the man had been standing when the lights went out she was shaking slightly.

"Hey, Cecil where are you right now?" She spoke into the darkness when she heard him shuffle around slightly

"Oh, (y/n) i'm just in the corner, just follow my voice if you want to find me" She started taking small careful steps in the direction of his voice as he continued to speak "You know I have never been able to play a game like this with friends before" ouch she thought "not even before I was cursed ... I was always expected to simply work on learning to become the next king, but after I was cursed and freed and able to meet the other members of STARISH and Quartet Night and you. I have been happier then i ever have been because its time I get to spend with all of you" (y/n) was moved by the words that left his lips, so much so that she stopped being careful with her steps and suddenly she was falling through the darkness to the ground, her foot had caught on something and she had been too occupied with his voice to notice. When she landed she had expected the cold hard ground to greet her, but she came in contact with something quite the opposite, warm limbs that jumped at the sudden contact "(y/n)!! Are you ok?" He said pulling her further onto what she know found was his lap

"Yeah!! uh sorry, i didn't mean to fall on you" Her voice was small and had he not been so close he probably would not have been able to hear her. The lights above their head suddenly flickered back to life shining a light down on their forms allowing her to see his beautiful green eyes that were barely inches away from her own. "Ah sorry" She went to slide back off his lap but he wound his arms around her waist and held her there, pulling her closer and burying his face in her neck

"Just let me stay like this for a while..." Her heart was beating like crazy and she was sure that he could hear it from where he was, but she allowed him to rest against her. She could feel the warmth of his body pressed by against her, his chest was to hers and she was able to feel the hard muscles that his shirt hid well, she blushed slightly when she noticed. She slowly felt the burning blush that held her face decrease but it returned as she found her own hands reached around his neck and pulling him closer. "I love you" His voice was small and barely audible but she heard him none the less and her breathing hitched as the words registered in her head. She shot back in his lap in shock only to have her lips stolen as soon as she stopped. Her eyes widened in complete and utter shock at the actions he had taken, but knowing their feelings were mutual gave her the confidence boost she had been needing and gave her the courage to kiss him back. She moved on his lap so she was straddling him, deepening the kiss further, she felt his tongue skim over hers asking permission to her mouth, which she gladly gave. 

Just as he was about to enter her mouth the door to the closet burst open so fast and hard she thought it would come off its hinges, but it didn't and it revealed in the doorway the two men Shou and Ren, Shou stood with his mouth open and Ren was gone from the doorway almost as quickly as he appeared. (y/n) blushed even harder and buried her head in his chest hoping to hide away forever. Cecil shifted under her and suddenly there was nothing beneath her, she wrapped her arms around his neck and let out a small gasp of surprise only to find that he was holding her in his arms and walking out of the closet setting himself down where he had been seated before only this time with (y/n) in his arms.

"I love you (y/n)" All she could do was snuggle closer to his chest and repeat the word back to him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this one is not as long as the others I have written but I did struggle as Cecil is my least favorite from STARISH but I still tried my best. Now we are moving on to the Quartet Night boys and I am so excited about this AHHHHHHHHHHH


End file.
